Until We Meet Again
by YourCryingShoulder
Summary: Complete Gabriella's mom company get transfered and Gabriella leaves Troy, never telling him about the baby about to arrive. What happens when Troy comes back and their lives are thrown together? How will he react to a child he never knew? Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella stood in her bathroom shocked. In her hand was the pregnancy test she had just taken. The only thought running word her mind was 'Positive'. Yes, she was pregnant with no other that basketball star Troy Bolton's baby. It had only happened once and that was because they were at a party at Chad's and someone thought it would be fun to spike the punch. The next thing she knew was she had a massive head ache, lying in bed, clothes thrown around the room, with her long time boyfriend lying next to her sleeping peacefully. Now two months later she had finally taken the test and receiving the biggest shock of her like.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. She slowly made her way to her bedroom walking in a daze and waiting for the news to set in.

"Hello?" she says cautiously.

"Hey Gabi." it was Troy. She started to panic. She knew she had to tell him. She couldn't just keep this a secret.

"Gabi?" Troy says snapping Gabriella back to reality.

"Hi, ummm, Troy, could you come over. There's something I've got to tell you."

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. Could you please just come over?" Trying so hard to keep Troy from finding out she was on the verge of tears.

"Ya, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Troy. See you soon."

"Ya, bye." And with that she hung up and let the tears fall down. Everything was finally setting in and she didn't think she could handle it.

"Gabi! Could you come down here I need to tell you something." She heard her mom say from downstairs.

"Coming" She says quickly wiping her tears and running downstairs.

"What is it mom?" Gabi asks as she walks in the kitchen to see her mom sitting at the table.

"I have some bad news. Well you know how my job kept us moving and how I said this move would be the last. Well, my company transferred me again and I tried everything I possibly could to stay but they're still transferring me so we have to move on Sunday."

"What! They can't do that! You can't! You promised mom! You promised!"

"I'm sorry Gabi but there's nothing I can do. Please don't be mad."

"But you promised and I actually start to make some friends and get myself a boyfriend and you just want me to get up and leave!"

"Sweety, there's nothing that can be done about this. It's already final. You're going to have to start packing because we're leaving in two days."

"I can't believe you!" She says getting up and running out of the house only to run in to Troy on the other side of the door.

"Gabi!"Gabriella ran into him and start crying on his shoulder.

"Shh, Gabi its okay just tell me what's wrong." Then something hit her. How couldshe tell Troy about the baby?She wasabout to move in only two days.She looked up to see Troy looking ather with concern filled eyes.

"Troy, my mom was just got transferred and we're moving"Gabriella cried placing your head back on his shoulder.

"Shh, Gabi, everything's going to be alright, so don't worry." Troy whispers soothingly while stroking you hair.She could hear his heart breaking while he spoke but his wasn't the only one.Herheart was breaking into a million pieces.

"No it's not Troy! I'm moving and I'm never going to see you again. And what about…"She froze.Shewas about to tell him about the baby.

Troy noticingher stop asked "'What about' what?"

Trying to quickly cover upGabriella said "What about US?"

"We'll call and write everyday. Nothing will get in the way of us being together."

"So when are you leaving?"She knew it was hard for him to say it because it was just becoming so real.

"Two days."Gabriella says quietly

"So lets make them best two days ever." And Troy did. By the timeGabriella left with a teary goodbye to the rest of the gang and one last kiss from Troyshe boarded the plane withher mom.She never did tell Troy about the baby andshe knewshe was going to keep it.She had toldher mom and she thoughtGabriella should have told Troy but she supportedher decisions for the whole thing and said that she would help as much as possible.Gabriella and Troy didn't write or call likethey saidthey would.They never figured outwhy. Seven long moths laterGabriella had the mostbeautiful baby boy.Gabriella thought he was just like his father soshe had decided having his name as Troy Jr.Gabriella never thoughtshe would see Troy again so she gave up on them ever being togetherbut if onlyshe knew how wrongshe was.

A/N: Like? Don't like? My first story so please review with opinions or comments. Ifyou have any ideas of how you want them to meet justtell me.Next one will hopefully be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Four Year Later**

"Junior!" Gabriella called from in the kitchen.

"Coming Mom!" And with that Troy came running downstairs to the smell of the delicious breakfast his mom had made.

"Hi Mom." Troy say with a goofy smile on his face while looking innocently at his mother.

"What do you want?" Gabriella says suspiciously.

"How do you always do that?" Troy whined.

"It's a gift." Gabriella told her son smiling down at him. "Now tell me what you want."

"Can I please, please, pleeeeeeeeaaaasse go over to Anthony's house to play some basketball." He say giving his mom the most adorable puppy dog look.

"What is with you and always playing basketball." '_Just like you father' _she added to herself

"Mom!" Junior whined.

Gabriella laughed "You can go as long as it's okay with Anthony and his mom."

"Thanks Mom. And it already okay with them."

"Okay sweety just remember to come back before dinner."

"Thanks Mom. Love you. Bye"

"Bye." Gabriella says as she sees Troy walk out over to there neighbours house to play with the four year old boy named Anthony.

Every time Gabriella looked at junior she could help but see Troy and she knew she would miss him like crazy if she didn't have there son to keep her company.

Suddenly she gets pulled out of her daze as the phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"OMG! I'm getting married in a week. Can you believe it!" And there was the unmistakable voice of Taylor talking about her and Chad's wedding. They had been going out ever since high school and Chad had finally popped the question a few months back and after that it had been not stop wedding talk.

"Okay so you're coming right? What am I saying? Of course you're coming! I mean you HAVE to come! You're my maid of honour. You can't just not go. And you HAVE to bring Troy with you since he is the ring boy! You're coming right? Why aren't you saying anything? You're coming right?"

"Yes Taylor for the last time I'm coming and so is Troy so you just don't worry and everything is going to be just fine."

"Thanks Gabi. I was scared for a minute"

"You think." Gabriella says under her breathe.

"Okay well just making sure because it if important you come"

"I'm going to come so don't worry!"

"Okay well just making sure so what's new?" Taylor says and they start talking for about an hour when Gabriella has to go.

"Sorry Taylor, I have to start making diner."

"It's alright. I'll see you at the wedding. Bye."

"Bye" And with that they hung up.

On the other end Taylor turns around to face Chad who was waiting for her to get off the phone.

"So is she coming or do you have to make sure one more time. You know what they say. Hundredth times the charm." Chad says sarcastically and looks and Taylor smiling until he sees the look on her face.

"Well I'm sorry if I want our friend to get back together." Taylor looks at Chad accusingly.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that they split up."

"I know but they have to get back together!"

"Last time I checked we were splitting them up and now your playing matchmaker?"

Ignoring Chad's question she asks "So Troy doesn't know Gabi's going to be there and Gabi doesn't know he's going to be there and Gabi's going to bring junior right?"

"You could just call he one more time to ask her." Not letting Taylor say anything he quickly continues. "Don't worry everything's going to work out. They'll be back together in no time so don't freak."

"Just make sure Troy is going to be at the wedding."

"Don't worry. I'm going to go to play basketball with him right now and I'll make sure."

"Okay bye." Taylor quickly gives him a kiss

"Bye babe." Chad sys and closes the door behind him

……..

"So Troy. Your coming to the wedding right?" Chad says trying to sound casual while they we sitting down getting something to drink.

"For the last time yes! If I didn't know any better I would say I was the one getting married because your acting like if I don't come the wedding wouldn't go on."

"Well you _are _the best man after all so technically it wouldn't. And anyways if something messes up in the wedding taylor will probably blame the whole thing on me." Chad told Troy covering up incase Troy may suspect anything.

"Ya your probably right" Troy laughed "So is anyone else coming. Like anyone from East High." Troy says trying to sound casual but failing miserably. He was hoping for him to say Gabriella. Troy never was the same after she had left. His marks had gone down. He never went out with another girl after Gabriella. He was heartbroken after she left. He was still in love with her after all this time and Chad knew it.

"Ummm, Zeke and Sharpay are coming with Ryan. Kelsi is going to try to come but said she would probably be able to. Jason said he would come with her. And I think that's it." Troy's face fell when he didn't hear Gabriella's name said.

"No one else? Anyone in particular?" Chad wanted to tell his friend but knew how much in trouble with Taylor.

"Not that I can think of."

"Oh" Troy was so sad for the rest of the day they played he missed all his shots. He thought that he would finally be able to see his one true love once again. He needed her in is life. And he promised himself that one day he would see her again and they would be together forever. Maybe he would get his wish.

A/N: Sorta a meaning less chapter. Next one is actually the wedding. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Time flew by and it was already a week later and time for the wedding. The guest we already arriving and everything was going according to plan. Gabriella walked into the room where Taylor was waiting for the wedding to begin. She was dressed in a beautiful white strapless dress. She quickly stood up when she heard someone enter the room.

"Is the wedding started?" Taylor asked quickly.

"Not yet."

"I can't do this! What if we're not meant to be? What if this is a big mistake? Do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? I can't do it! What if he doesn't love me? What if he doesn't want to get married?" Taylor started to hyperventilate.

"Taylor, he loves you and this is not a mistake. You two are meant to be together. He would want nothing rather than marry you, okay? Just take a deep breathe and calm down." Gabriella told Taylor while making her follow her directions.

"Gabi, could you do me a favour. It's not that big I promise but please. It would be the perfect present for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you sing a song at the reception?"

"Come on! You know i can't do that. I haven't sang since...well, high school!"

"Please! Do this one favour for me on the most important day of my life!"

"Fine" Gabriella finally caved in and now was more nervous than Taylor.

------------------------

"Hey Chad how are you doing?" Troy asked chad as he walked in the room where chad was waiting.

"No I'm not okay! I am getting married in less than an hour and I am freaking out!" Chad snapped at troy

"Okay! Was just asking how you were doing. Didn't have to snap like that."

"Sorry man I'm just so scared. What if taylor is thinking of backing out of this!" Chad told troy in a calmer voice than before

"Dude, chill. Everything is going to be okay." Then Chad remembered something.

"So Troy. Taylor and I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Which would be...?" Troy asked sceptically.

"Well you know how you can actually sing and all, we just wanted you to sing one song for us."

"I only sang in high school and anyways, i can't sing without gab...nevermind." _i can't sing without Gabriella_ Troy added to himself

"So is that a yes?"

"Why do you want me to sing?" Troy just couldn't sing without Gabriella. It just didn't seem like the right thing to do. He could never sing after Gabriella left because it reminded him so much of her and it just tarred him apart.

"It's not me. It's Taylor. She wants the perfect wedding and she wanted you to singing a song so please." Chad begged. He needed him to sing because it was apart of there plan.

"Fine. I'll do it" Troy says glumly

------------------------

About forty minutes later the wedding had began. Troy was on Chad's side and Gabriella on Taylor's. Troy was looking around as the priest started to speak. He saw all the guest sitting in there seats with smiles on there faces. His eyes soon landed on the maid of honour. Troy's eyes wide when he saw who it was. _No. That can't be Gabriella. Chad said she wasnt coming. I thought she moved away. No it's not her. I'm just missing her. I wish it was her_

Troy quickly looked away from her as she started scanning the room and started focusing back on the wedding.

Gabriella, after having the feeling of someone watching her looked around the room until her eyes landed on troy. She started having the same reaction as Troy earlier. _Is that..? No it can't be. Taylor would tell me if he was going to be here. Gosh I think I'm going crazy._

------------------------

Soon after the wedding everyone was at the reception. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Soon Chad was on the stage saying something to the DJ. He walked off back to Taylor while the DJ went to the microphone. After the last song finished he started to speak.

"And now...the best man and the maid of honour are going to sing a song for the bride and groom who asked for a specific song to be sang. So may I present them singing 'Start of Something New'.

Troy almost spit out his drink while Gabriella's head shot up and she looked at the stage wide eyed. They didn't know they were singing a duet or that _that _was the song they were going to be sung.

Troy and Gabriella got pushed up to the stage. Gabriella quickly looks back to junior and tells him she'll be right back. They got onto the stage and didn't look at each other. (A/N: Is it just me or does this sound familiar? Hmmmm... I wonder!) They looked around but never at each other. Then the music began and Troy started to sing.

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Gabriella quickly looked at the man beside her. She could recognize that voice anywhere. The only thing that came out of her mouth that was barely able to be heard was something she thought about constantly. Thought about whenever she looked at her son. Thought about when she would see anyone playing basketball. And every time she closed her eyes wishing to be able to see that someone and be held close in there arms again. The only thing that came out of her mouth, but had so much meaning and emotion in it was that single word. "Troy"

Troy hadn't heard her and still hadn't looked her way yet. Then came the part for Gabriella to sing.

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities

Troy froze. It couldn't be. It was impossible. It couldn't be Gabriella. Slowly his eyes traveled all the way to the girl standing beside him. There eyes locked for a second and they were in a trance until Gabriella quickly broke it and they both started to sing the rest of the song...together.

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

Troy turned to Gabriella quickly and tried to say something but all that came out was "Gabriella?"

"I got to go." Gabriella quickly says and starts walking down the step quickly. Troy was about to say something but was cut off.

"Mommy!"

A/N: Sorry I left you with a cliff hanger but this took a long time to write. I was in Grande prairie for my brother's soccer. It is now my favourite sport EVER. Hottest guys! (Sorry a little boy crazy right now!) Well anyways hope you like! Review and tell me what you want to happen in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Most of the time I say Troy I'm talking about the older one and I'm going to call the other Troy Junior mostly. Now on with the story.

Chapter 4

"_Mommy!"_

Gabriella turned around to see a even more shocked Troy and a mini version of him running up to her and jumping in her arms.

"Hey Junior."

Junior looks up to Troy who was still standing there shocked

"Hello" Junior says shyly making Troy snap out of his daze.

"Uhh, hi." Troy then turned to Gabriella. "So…you have a kid."

"Oh, yah. Meet Junior." _Can't say Troy or he'll start asking more questions._

"Umm…well congratulations."

"Yah." And then came the awkward silence. After a long pause and thinking of something to say Troy finally spoke.

"Yah, well I should probably be leaving. It was nice seeing you again and it was nice meeting you junior. Bye Gabi." Troy said quickly leaving.

------------------------

Taylor and Chad were sitting close by looking at them. After Troy left Taylor turns to Chad and hits him.

"Oww! What was that for!"

"Your ruined the plan! That's what its for." Taylor glared at him.

"Hey I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! You know what? Were not doing anything on out honeymoon." Taylor said crossing her arms. Chad's eyes filled with fear.

"No no no no no no no, _NO_! You cant do that! Please don't do that! I'll fix it just don't _deprive_ me of _that_! I'll do anything! _Please!_" Chad says now on his knees begging her not to.

"Fine but you better fix this." Chad jumped up hugging and kissing her.

"Don't worry I will." Chad says pulling her in for a kiss.

"Taylor! Can I talk to you? In private?" Taylor broke the kiss and looked to her best friend.

"Umm…I uhh….well ummm….you see, we ummm…" Taylor says trying to think of and excuse but not coming up with one. "Ummm, sure"

"Chad can you watch Junior while I go and talk to Taylor." Gabriella says turning to Chad.

"Sure" Gabriella then turned to Junior.

"Sweety, I'll be right back okay. You stay with Uncle Chad k?" Gabriella says putting Junior down.

"Sure Mommy!"

She then grabbed Taylor and dragged her outside.

"Taylor you are so dead!" (A/N: Said that just for you Phoenix Feather Queen)

"Why was Troy here?" says Gabriella outraged.

"Well Chad invited him."

"Why didn't you tell me he was going to be here?"

"I didn't think it was that important." Taylor says more of a question then a statement.

"Important? Now he knows about Junior! Your just lucky he doesn't know its his!"

"He deserves to know! How would you feel if you were him. If he knew then you and him could be back together and be one big happy family."

"I don't want to be with him again! I'm over him and that part of my life is in my past now. I don't have feelings for him!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Taylor says walking away.

"I'm over him already!" _Right?_ Gabriella asked herself

After sitting outside for a while she finally told herself she was over him and went inside.

"Come on Junior. Its time to go."

"Okay mum. Bye Uncle Chad. Bye Auntie Taylor." Junior said giving each one a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye you guys. I'll see you when you get back from the honeymoon." After hearing honeymoon Chad got a goofy smile on his face and his eyes went into a trance until Taylor elbowed him in the ribs. Gabriella laughed while shaking her head. "Well anyways congratulations. You to are good for each other."

"Like someone else I know." Taylor say quietly but Gabriella heard but chose to ignore it.

"Gabi. Promise me one thing. You'll think about what I said?"

"I promise. I'll see you guys later. Bye" And with that Gabriella walked away. Taylor quickly turned to Chad.

"You have to talk to Troy."

A/N: Hey everyone! Fast update! I know its short but I wanted to get it out quick. Thanks everyone. Review and any comments on what should happen later on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was two days after the honeymoon and Chad was with Troy were playing basketball. Something was wrong with Troy and Chad knew what, or more who, it was. Chad didn't want to be the first to mention it so he tried to get Troy to finally talk about Gabriella.

"So dude, you seem distracted. Is anything wrong. You haven't seemed the same since the wedding. Did anything happen?" Chad says hinting for him to talk.

"Well, I talked to Gabriella." Troy still couldn't believe that Gabriella had a kid. He wondered who the father was. (A/N: It is Troy's just encase anyone is getting confused) She probably got married and had 'Junior' and lived happily every after and he hated it. She was supposed to be with him. They were meant to be together.

"Really" Chad pretends to be shocked. "and did anything happen."

"Well, she has a kid." Whispered Troy looking down to the ball in his hand.

"Really? So who's the father."

"I don't know." Then realization dawned on Troy's face. "Wait a second! How come you never told me you still talked to her!" Troy was outraged. His best friend never told him that he still talked to Gabriella or that she had a kid.

"Well, she only moved back a couple of months ago and we got you guys to sing together again! Isn't that good enough?"

"No its not because she had a kid with another man!" Chad looked at Troy like he was the most retarded person on earth and right now he could have been.

"Okay Troy. Let me help you figure this out." Troy got a confused look on his face. "Junior is four years old. Got that?" (A/N: When I said the present time was four years later that was after junior was born.)

"Yah" Troy says confused

"Good! Now how long has it been since you and Gabriella were together?" Chad says like he's talking to a five year old.

"Four years, 8 months and 14 days." Troy looks at Chad who looks amazed. Troy quickly tries to cover up. "I'm just guessing!"

"Riiiiiiiiight. Anyways… how long does it take for a baby to be born?"

"Nine months."

"And were you still together then?" Chad was getting really impatient.

"Yah." Troy says still looking confused.

"So…? Put it all together!" Troy thinks for a few seconds until his head shoots up. Chad gets a huge smile on his face. He had accomplished his goal….

"She cheated on me!"

Or maybe not. Chad's smile quickly disappeared.

"Troy….she didn't cheat on you! YOU and her were together and we all know she wouldn't cheat on anyone. You are so SLOW. Remember that party I threw two months before she left. Do you remember what happened that day and that spiked punch! Put this all together in that tiny little brain of yours!" Chad yelled exasperated.

Troy was in deep thought for about a minute until he finally looked into Chad's eyes and Chad knew what he was thinking and nodded. The next thing he said came in a whisper.

"I'm the father"

A/N: I love you all! tears up I had fun writing this! ) Please don't kill me for leaving it there. I might get started on the next on soon. I said might! And anyways….if you kill me you won't know what happens next. Haha…I hold all power! Fear me. Okay I'll stop being weird.

IMfreak13 - Gabriella DOES have feelings for him . She just hasn't realized it yet.

Spence-Sweetie - Well here's more for you to read. Hope you enjoyed it!

Cassie- Well here's more for you to read!

AlwaysTrue - Updated it! Hope you like!

Jffjjj (A/N: Nice gibberish ahahaha! Sorry.) - Sorry I sorta left you a with a cliff hanger again but its just so fun! I'll try to stop but I make no promises!

Phoenix Feather Queen - Awe I'm glad you feel so strongly. Hope you like this one!

CassieLovesRyne - Loving Channing Tatum! So who's Ryne. Are you talking about Jason cuz he is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!

WildcatSuperstar14 - I wrote more! Hope you like!

Sweet-princess2008 - Well you just read what happens! Hope you like!

hsmluver31436 - Updated! Hope you like!

Zanessa Fan - OMG I already did! lol I love you enthusiasm.

Dance246 - He found out about Junior being his. Does a little dance Hehe yup I'm weird right now. Hope you liked this!

LuvHighSchoolMuscial - Hope you like!

xoxo-jeniie-xoxo - Awe I already did lol. Hope you like!

xEarlySunsetsOverMonoroevil… - Updated! Hope you like!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_I'm the father"_

Troy stood there contemplating what he was going to do with the new found information he had just received. Why did Gabriella never tell him? He knew there was only one thing to do. He had to see her! He had to see his son! Troy's eyes shot to Chad.

"Where are they?" Troy asked impatiently.

"Come on. I'll drive you there." Chad said as Troy followed him out to his car. About five minutes later, Chad was driving and Troy was nervously fidgeting in the passengers seat. Chad glanced over at Troy and asked if he was okay.

"No. I mean, what am I supposed to say to her? She never told me I had a son! Why didn't she tell me?" Troy explained

"Well maybe she has a good reason for not telling you about Troy." Chad says trying to make him feel better.

"Wait…she named him after me?" Troy asked quietly.

"Yah, she did. She even gave him your last name." Chad glanced over at Troy after he didn't say anything for awhile. He could tell he was confused in why she would do something like that. "Taylor told me of the conversation she had with her. She said Gabriella is still in love with you but she's trying to convince herself that she's over you."

Troy was trying to comprehend all he had just heard that he even didn't realize they were already there.

"Troy? Where here. Are you going to be okay?" Troy snapped back to reality.

"Yah I think so." Troy says getting out of the car and thanking Chad. He slowly made his way up the steps and stood in front of the door.

------------------------

On the other side of the door, Gabriella was watching Junior play with his toys while she was doing the dishes when the door bell rang. She quickly put her dishes down and dried off her hands.

"I'll be right back Junior."

"K mommy." Gabriella walked to the door and came face to face with Troy.

"Hey" Gabriella said confused. "Umm… what are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you Gabi. About Junior." Fear crossed Gabriella's features.. "_Troy_ Junior."

"What?" Gabriella barely breathed out.

"I know everything Gabriella. Everything accept why you didn't tell me." Troy had a sad look in his eyes and Gabriella realized she should just tell him everything.

"Do you want to come in?" Troy nodded and they walked in to see Junior still playing with his toys. Troy looked down at his son and a sad smile swept across his face.

"Troy baby" Junior looked up at his mom "We're going to go talk in the living room. Call me if you need me k?"

"Alright" Junior says going back to his toys.

"Come on" Gabriella says leading the way. Troy quickly looked back at his son and followed. They sat down on the couches facing each other.

"So…what do you want to know?" Gabriella asked nervously

"Everything." Troy said simply

After Gabriella finished talking there was an awkward silence. Gabriella was waiting for Troy to talk and Troy was waiting for everything to sink in.

"We could have made it work. I would have made it work if I knew." Troy said lifting her chin so she look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I never told you." Gabriella started to get tears in her eyes. Troy saw this and pulled her into his arms when she broke down crying.

"Shh, it's okay. I know now and that's all that matters." Troy whispered soothingly to her. Gabriella quickly wiped away.

"Well should we introduce you guys or what." Gabriella asked.

"Umm, sure." Troy said and they went back to where junior was still playing with his toys.

"Junior, can you com here sweety." Junior quickly ran to his mom and jumped into her arms. Gabriella laughed and rested him on his hip. "Junior, I want you to meet someone." She turned to Troy. "This, Junior, is your father."

Troy was shocked. He didn't really aspect her to say that he was his father. He was and all but it just surprise him that she said it so straight forward.

"Dad?" Troy smiled a little. He loved hearing that. He nodded. Junior turned back to his mom and she gave him a small smiled while nodding also. Then Junior smiled and jump out of his moms arm and hugged Troy's legs. Troy slowly bent down and picked up his son.

"Is daddy staying with us." Junior asked his mom.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Junior."

"Please mom." Junior started giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Well if your dad really wants to." Gabriella nervously turned to Troy who was watching them the whole time.

"Oh I don't want to be a bother--" Troy began but junior interrupted him say "Please daddy" and just hear him call him daddy made Troy want to say yes but he wasn't sure if Gabriella was really okay with it.

"Well if your mom is sure" Troy said directing it more to Gabriella and saying it more like a question.

"It's okay Troy. You can stay if you want."

"Are you positive.' Troy said not wanting to unless it really was okay with her.

"Troy, if you want to stay you can. Its okay. Positive." Gabriella laughed. Troy smiled. He missed that laugh and he wanted to hear it more.

"Okay then I'll stay." Troy and Gabriella stared, smiling to each other for a awhile until Troy was snapped out of his trace by Junior pulling on his arm.

"Daddy. Can you play basketball?" Troy laughed. All of this just felt so natural.

"Yup I sure can."

"Can we go play in the backyard?" Troy turned to Gabriella who simply nodded.

"Sure we can." Troy smiled down at Junior. "I'll race you there" And with that they left Gabriella looking at there retreating figures and there laughing flowing through the air. She started to wonder what was going on. She thought she was over Troy but her old feelings were starting to show them selves again. What was going on? She wasn't even sure if Troy felt the same way. She started feeling weird. She knew things were probably going to be weird. Maybe him staying here wasn't a good idea. She started to walk to the kitchen to make dinner for everyone. She was so confused with her feeling that when Troy came in with Junior when dinner was ready she couldn't say a single word to him. This was going to be a long night.

A/N: I didn't really like this part. Did you guys? This still isn't over. I hope I can do the next one soon. I could really use some idea for the next one please. Review!


	7. AN

**A/N:** Sorry but this isn't and update. I just needed to ask everyone how they want this story to end. It can go two different ways, so do you want it to be a happy ending or a tragic one? And hopefully I can update as soon as I know what you guys want. Thanks to all my fans too.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Gabriella woke up and took a quick shower before heading down the hall to go wake Junior up. Yesterday, Troy had gone to his apartment and got what he needed while he was staying at there house. She felt weird to have Troy staying just down the hall from her. She didn't know why she agreed for him to stay and she was starting to regret it. She felt like she was in high school again when all she had wanted to do was forget her past and move along. Now all she could think about was Troy and the way she felt for him. The feelings she thought were gone we're now back and she couldn't stand to be so close to him. While she was thinking all this she didn't realize that she had reached Juniors until she almost collided with it. She opened the door quietly to see Junior peacefully sleeping in his bed. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Junior" He didn't even move a muscle.

"Junior" Gabriella says louder while gently shaking him. He slowly woke up and opened his eyes sleepily to she his mother looking at him.

"Ya Mom?" Junior says yawning.

"Come on baby, you have to get ready for school."

"Alright Mom" He walked to the bathroom while Gabriella going downstairs to prepare breakfast. After a couple of minutes Junior came running downstairs. He jumped up on a chair until Gabriella told him to go walk up Troy. He quickly ran back upstairs to the guest bedroom. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside the room. He say his dad on the bed so he ran and jumped on top of the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Junior sang at the top of his lungs. Troy grabbed his pillow and put it over his head trying to drown out the yelling.

"Come oooooon!" Junior whined grabbing the pillow. "You have to get up." Troy slowly opened his eyes trying to adjust to the light. He heard laughing coming from the door way and quickly turned to it to see Gabriella standing there.

"Nice way to wake up huh?" Troy threw his head back making her laugh even more. He quickly grabbed the pillow again but this time he instead threw it at her.

"Hey! Looks like someone's a little grumpy in the morning."

"Leave me alone." Troy covered his head with the blanket since he didn't have his pillow.

"Come on! You have to get up!" Junior started poking him repeatedly.

"Alright, I'm up!" Troy said shoving the blanket off him and sitting up. He looks over at the door and sees Gabriella blushing with her eyes diverted away from him. He looks down at himself and notices that he's only in his boxers. His face starts burning while he quickly grabs the blanket again to cover himself.

"Well then, Junior why don't you go eat breakfast while your dad puts on some _clothes_." Troy blushed and looked away making Gabriella laugh softly and giving Troy a small smile.

"Okay Mom." Junior jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Gabriella slowly turned back to Troy.

"Well there breakfast downstairs, you know, if you want." Gabriella says feeling strangely nervous.

"Okay, I'll be right down after, I…well, yah."

"Yah okay bye." Gabriella quickly turns around and wakes downstairs. A few minutes later Troy wakes downstairs follow clothed and sat down. Gabriella quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed her keys.

"Okay Troy, I'll be right back." Gabriella says hurriedly.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Have to drop off Junior at school." Gabriella quickly turns around to have Troy face to face with her, the noses almost able to touch. Brown eyes and blue eyes staring intently, never once blinking. Soon Troy starts to lean in and Gabriella not realizing what was happening lean in as well. As soon as there lips met in a soft kiss, Gabriella seemed to snap back to reality and quickly turned her head. Troy stepped back and looked at her confused. Gabriella slowly looked back up to look Troy in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this." Gabriella whispered sadly.

"But I don't understa--" Troy was cut off by Junior coming into the room complaining about how he was going to be late for school.

"Okay sweetie, I'll be right out" Junior quickly left and Gabriella turned back to Troy.

"We'll talk when I get back okay?" Troy nodded and Gabriella quickly left. Troy stood there while wondering what had just happened. He walked into the living room and just thought for a while until the doorbell rang. He quickly got up and answered to door to see a brown haired man standing on the other side.

"Hey is Gabriella here?" The man said eyeing Troy carefully.

"No shes not. Can I ask who you are?" Troy said wonder why a guy was asking for Gabriella.

"I'm Kyle. Gabriella's boyfriend."

A/N: Sorry for the wait and for the cliff hanger. School starts tomorrow so it might take a while to have the next update. Hope you like! Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_I'm Kyle. Her boyfriend."_

Hearing those words, Troy's heart stopped beating.

"B--boyfriend?" Troy choked out.

"Yah" Troy couldn't believe it. His world was crashing down around him. He felt like crawling into a hole and never coming back out. He wanted to drown away into his thoughts. He wanted to fall asleep and never walk up again. His Gabi was with someone else. He felt like he could break down and cry. Why did this keep happening to him? Troy quickly got snapped out of his thoughts by the one and only _'Kyle'._

"So is Gabs here?" Troy had heard Gabriella say she hated that name. She said it sounded too much like scab.

"No she not so if you could jus--" Troy says quickly, trying to get rid of him but was unfortunately cut of by a voice that belonged to the one person he could not look at right now.

"Kyle?" Troy looked behind Kyle to see Gabriella standing there. Kyle quickly turns around with a smile on his face and walks up to Gabriella, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So, Kyle, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asks laughing nervously and glancing cautiously at Troy who had a lost boy appearance on his face.

"Can't a guy come and visit his girlfriend?" Kyle says with a smile on his face which soon disappears. "But I think we should talk about a few things." He gave a pointed look at Troy.

"Umm, ya about that. I can explain." Gabriella said nervously. Troy not wanting to be apart of this quickly excused himself Gabriella quickly stopped him.

"You don't have to go. Anyways I think you should be apart of this." Gabriella pleaded.

"I think you to should talk. Anyways, I just need to be alone right now." Troy looked sadly at Gabriella before walking into the house and up the stair. Gabriella quickly looked at Kyle.

"Well why don't we go inside and talk."

------------------------

Gabriella had told Kyle all about Troy being Junior's father and how he was living there for a while to get to know Junior better. Kyle didn't feel good about them living together but after some convincing from Gabriella's part, he said it was okay.

After Troy had found out about Gabriella having a boyfriend they had grown apart. They didn't talk anymore. Troy spent most of his time avoiding Gabriella or playing with Junior. Gabriella would try to talk but Troy would usually get a way to get out of talking. He was too heartbroken to face her.

Kyle had been around more often. He seemed to become more protective ever since he found out about Troy. He would always try getting Troy jealous every time they were in the same room and it made Gabriella angry at Kyle. By to months, Gabriella and Kyle had grown apart and felt like they didn't even know accouter anymore. She had tried to break up with Kyle on many occasions but she just didn't have the heart to. Kyle and didn't visit that much anymore until one day he just stopped.

It had been about two weeks since his last visit and Gabriella was getting worried. It wasn't as if she had strong feelings for him, but she was still scared if something was wrong with him so one day Gabriella decided to go visit him. She walked down the stair to see Troy playing with Junior and couldn't help but smile. After hearing someone enter the room, Troy quickly looked up. Gabriella quickly snapped out of her daze.

"Yes?" Troy asked just to be polite.

"Umm, could you just stay here with Junior? I just have to go somewhere and it should take me long." Gabriella said nervously.

"Unless you're going to see _Kyle_." Troy whispered bitterly to himself. Unfortunately, Gabriella heard and frowned. She quickly left the house after say a quick bye to Junior and went of to Kyle's.

It didn't take long and in a few Gabriella was standing in his door step. She quickly knocked on the door. After hearing know reply, she quickly went in noticing the door was open. She called out for him but still heard no reply. She started walking up the stair and heard noises coming from the bedroom. She walked up and slowly opened the door. What she saw made her jaw drop. On the bed was a shirtless Kyle, on top of a near naked girl.

A/N: Hope you like. I made a knew story. Check it out. I'm deeply sorry for the cliff hanger…again! I think I'm obsessed with them. I know this chapter sort of went fast but I want Troy and Gabriella to get together as much as you guys! Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Kyle!" Gabriella shrieked in shock. Kyle shot up and quickly fell onto the floor. The girl on the bed quickly covers herself. Gabriella stood there, looking at the scene in complete horror. Kyle quickly gets you while pulling on his shirt. Gabriella slowly started backing up out of the door. She quickly turns around and breaks out into a run. She heard Kyle running down the stairs after her. She quickly reaches out for the door handle when is quickly spun around to come face to face with Kyle. Gabriella quickly gets out of his grip trying to open the door again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Gabriella, its not what you think!" Kyle quickly exclaimed causing Gabriella to quickly turn around.

"Oh yah? So then what was it? How could you do this to me!" Gabriella yelled back, angry tears rolling down her face. "We. Are. _Over_!" Gabriella turned around again and throwing the door open. Half way out, Kyle finally spoke up, making Gabriella freeze where she was standing.

"You not any better." Gabriella slowly turned around, tears forgotten, and looking at him confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella heard a low growl come from his throat and took a step back cautiously.

"Oh come on!" Kyle yelled exasperated. "Do you think I don't notice the looks you give to that guy. Troy I think. Your obviously in love with him and not me! Not once have you ever looked at me the way you look at him! For gods sakes, he's staying with you! He's the father of you baby so he obviously wants to be with you! And I know you want to be with him! So now you finally have a reason to leave me and be with him!" Kyle finished letting out all his angry out. Gabriella stared at him in shock. She wanted to say something to him. Anything. But she just couldn't seeing as everything he said was true. Kyle, after calming down and noticing she wasn't about to say anything, finally spoke again, but this time calmer.

"Look, I know you like him, and he likes you to. I want you to be happy, and you obviously not happy with me. So go and be with him. You guys are meant to be together," Kyle said sincerely. Gabriella finally let everything sink in. She quickly glanced at Kyle, but looked away in shame. After gathering her courage, she looked back up at him giving him a sympathetic look. He just gave her a small smile in return. She slowly turned around and began walking out, but turning around and walking up to him. She stood there, looking at him for a few seconds, until pulling him into a hug. She quickly whispered a quick 'thank you' and turning around and walking out the door, not turning back again.

------------------------

When Gabriella got home, she when straight to Juniors room and packed a bag with some clothes, and his toothbrush for him. She had decide that if she was going to figure out things with Troy, then she would need some time alone with him and she couldn't have that with Junior there so he was going to be stay at his grandmothers house. Gabriella finished packing and that was when she realized that neither Troy or Junior we're there. She went downstairs, the bag in her hand, and finally noticed the note sitting on the kitchen counter. She quickly walked up and scanned the note.

Gabriella

Sorry, I got called into work. Dropped Junior at your mom's. Should be back around 6.

-Troy

Gabriella stared at the letter. She had wondered why Troy didn't go into work while he had been staying here. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and walked back outside, after locking the door, and drove to her moms house.

About 5 minutes later, she was knocking on her door. A few seconds later the door opened and she saw her mom smiling warmly at her. She stepped aside, allowing Gabriella to wake in, and shut the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry for the asking you this last minute, but can you keep Junior her for a few days."

Gabriella's mother looked at her confusedly. "Of course but how come?"

Gabriella looked at her mom embarrassedly. "Well, I wanted to sort things out with Troy and I didn't think I could have any along time with him with junior and all s-"

Gabriella's mom quickly stopped her daughter from continuing and laughed amusedly. Gabriella just smiled and asked where Junior was right now. She was then led to the living room to see him watching some playing with his toys, as usual. Junior looked jumped up and ran over to hug his mom. Gabriella bent down and picked him up. Gabriella was the first one to speak.

"Guess what sweetie. You get to stay with you grandmother for a few days. Won't that be fun?" Junior glanced from his mom to his grandmother and back again.

"Really?" Gabriella smiled looking at the excited look on his face. She replied with a small nod. After giving them his bag and saying goodbye to her mom and Junior, she quickly drove home. She barged into the house and looked at the clock. 5:06. Troy wouldn't be home for another hour. She was going to make tonight special for her and Troy. She made a romantic diner, and even wore a nice, black, dress. It was just after six when the door opened and in came a surprised Troy. Oh, wasn't this going to be fun.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Not really a cliff hanger, for once. I would have included the actual diner, but I have a essay to write. Hopefully I can update soon. Next chapter will be the diner and after that will have some more drama into it. Well hopefully. Review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What's going on?" Troy asked walking in and looking around in awe. The room was dark, and the only light coming from the few candles place around the room. Gabriella looked at him and laughed nervously. She glanced around.

"Well I made diner for us," Gabriella said feeling like a little kid. Troy looked back at her and seeing how scared she look he laughed.

"So I see." Troy walked over to her and gently pulled her into a hug. After a little awhile they both pulled apart but not completely letting go of each other. Troy looked around again.

"This is amazing." Troy whispered quietly making Gabriella smile up at him. "Where's Junior?" Troy whispered again not wanting to break the peacefulness around them.

"My mom's." Gabriella whispered back. She then looked up at him and they stared intently at each other. Slowly, they leaned in toward each other. Just as there lips were about to meet, Troy got the feeling as if he was doing something completely wrong and he knew he was. He quickly turned his head to the side, avoiding the kiss. Gabriella stared at him confusedly.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this," Troy quietly told her even though it was killing him inside to have to say these word even if he was doing the right thing. After a long silence Gabriella finally choked out a reply.

"Why not?" Gabriella tried not to cry and run away. She did that once and she wasn't about to do it again.

"What about Kyle?" Troy whispered, trying not to show how much he was hurting. Gabriella smiled, feeling relieved. She gently took his hand in hers and kissed his fingertips softly.

"Its over between us," she mumbled against his hand. His eyes quickly shot up and locked with hers. She only smiled and started leading him over to the table. Troy followed, not being able to say anything.

"Come on before our food gets cold." Gabriella was about to sit down when Troy finally snapped out of his daze and pulled her up to him, placing his lips on top of hers causing Gabriela quickly to kiss back. After a few minutes they finally pulled apart. Troy smiled back at her and kissed her one last time before saying, "Lets eat."

------------------------

While eating there diner, they never once let go of the others hand. They talked about everything and Gabriella told him about what happened with Kyle. Once they were done, Troy stood up leaving Gabriella staring at him confusedly. He walked over to the stereo and turn it on. Soon the song I'll Be by Edwin McCain was lightly playing. Troy turned around and face Gabriella and out stretched his arm.

"May I have this dance?" Gabriella laughed softly and placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her up and spun her around. When they were back in each others arms, Troy pulled her in closer and whispered the word into her neck. They gently swayed to the music and felt as if nothing else mattered other than being together. Once the song was over they didn't try to pull away. They stood just stood there. Finally, Gabriella pulled away and looked into Troy's eyes. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer until there lips met in a kiss. Soon after that, Gabriella's legs were rapped around Troy as he stumbled up the stairs. When they reached Gabriella's room Troy pulled away, breathing heavily. He stared down at Gabriella with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabriella's only response was a small nod and a soft smile. Troy returned the smile and they walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

If only Gabriella knew she would regret that decision in the morning.

A/N: Like the cliff hanger? I feel very evil right now. Sorry! This is really short too. I'm going to update it soon. Thank you to all my loyal fans. And I love all the reviews I'm getting. Thanks to everyone. Review!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The sun light streamed down through the window and hit Gabriella's face. She slowly opened her eyes while trying to keep the light away. She as it was no use she closed her eyes again and fell back down, expecting to hit her pillow but instead she landed on a hard. Her snapped open and she looked down. She saw a arm rapped around her and she was lying on someone bare chest. Her eyes slowly travelled up until she saw the sleeping face of Troy. Suddenly, last night event came rushing back to her and a smile slowly crept up onto her face. She gently laid herself down, enjoying the warm and comfort she felt being in Troy's arms. She stayed like that for a few more minutes until she gently moved Troy's arm, trying not to wake him, and took a quick shower. When she waked back into the room she saw he was still sleeping. She snuck downstairs and made herself a cup of coffee. As she sat drinking her coffee slowly her mind drifted back over to yesterday. It had been perfect. Kyle had been so understanding about everything. As she went over everything he had said, she slowly started to frown. Something her said stuck out at her. She remember him saying 'He's the father of you baby so he obviously wants to be with you'. Yah he was the father of Junior but she could help wonder if that was the only reason he wanted to be with her. She gently placed her cup back down and sat there staring into air. She suddenly felt to arms rap around her. She slowly turned her head to the side and saw Troy smiling down at her.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," she said back emotionlessly. Hearing her response Troy stood up straight. He turned her around and looked at her for a few moments before he spoke.

"Is something wrong?" Gabriella looked at him plainly, her thoughts making her to confused to no how to act.

"No, nothings wrong." Troy looked at her questionably.

"I know there something wrong. You know you can tell me," Troy spoke up, concern evident in his voice. Gabriella looked at him and managed a small smile.

"Troy don't worry. Everything's fine," Gabriella told him trying to sound okay, "but I think I'm going to head to Taylor's right now. I'll be back later."

Troy stared at her, know something was up but not knowing what that something was. He could tell she was only pretending and that smile on her face was forced. Troy frowned slightly. "Are you sure you okay?"

Gabriella just laughed lightly. "I'm fine Troy don't worry. I'll see you later okay?" She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out the door, dropping her smile as soon as Troy was out of view. She stepped into her car and started her drive to Taylor's.

Back in the house stood a confused Troy, trying to figure out what just happened. She seemed so distant on him. He stared at the spot that Gabriella stood a few seconds ago. He got lost in his thoughts for a while, summing up everything that had just happened and figuring out what he should do next. He sighed and started walking up the stairs. He knew what he had to do. He quickly grabbed all the stuff that belonged to him and wrote a quick letter to Gabriella. He placed the letter on the bed and looked at his surroundings. With a heavy sigh he walked down the stairs and stepped up the door, closing it behind him. He was going to go back to how things were before. Before the wedding. Before he met Gabriella again. He thought to himself of how this wouldn't work out for them. Now he only wished he had stopped them from doing anything yesterday or it wouldn't be this hard to leave. He looked one last time at the house and quietly spoke.

"Goodbye Gabriella."

With that he turned around, brushing away the small tear that had escaped his eye at the thought of how he and Gabriella wouldn't be together.

A/N: I have a feeling your probably hating me right now and I would to if I were you. But I'm not and I know what's going to happen next. Please don't hate me! I'll try updating soon. This is a troyella! Sorry! Review!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Taylor! Taylor, open up!" Gabriella yelled knocking on Taylor and Chad's door. She was really desperate right now. She was trying to sort out everything she was feeling and trying to figure out how Troy was feeling. She was about to knock on the door again when a grumpy looking Taylor opened it. Gabriella quickly stepped in, not bothering with anything else. Taylor closed the door behind her and got Gabriella to sit down on the couch with her. Taylor stared at Gabriella with a tired looking glare. Gabriella just smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Taylor just rolled her eyes and was about to speak when in came a naked Chad walking into the room.

"Taylor, who was are the do-" He cut himself off as he saw Gabriella sitting on the couch staring in shock. Chad glanced at Gabriella and then back at himself repeatedly. One his shock wore off, he screamed a very high pitched.

"God! Chad go put some clothes on!" Taylor yelled. He quickly ran back into the room, slamming the door behind him. Gabriella sat there staring at the spot Chad had been standing with her eyes wide. Taylor just shook her head and looked back at Gabriella.

"So why are you here?"

Gabriella quickly snapped out of her shock and looked at Taylor who was acting like nothing had happened.

"Yah umm, I'm here because, umm…" Gabriella stopped talking as she gathered herself back up. She looked over at Taylor sadly. "I'm here because of Troy."

Taylor looked at her confused. "What about Troy?"

Gabriella sighed. "Last night, well me and him kind of, umm, you know." Gabriella turned away, blushing furiously.

Taylor eyes widened. "You didn't!? What about Kyle!?"

"Me and him broke up." Gabriella looked down at her hands.

"This is great!" Taylor said excitedly. Gabriella looked up at her.

"What?" Taylor looked at Gabriella, guilt written all over her face. "What did you do?!"

"Oh don't worry. It doesn't matter," Taylor said trying to not look at Gabriella at the moment.

"Taylor," Gabriella stared at her warningly.

"Okay fine!" Taylor looked down. "Well, me and Chad sort of made a plan to get you and Troy together."

"What!? Even when I was with Kyle!?" Gabriella stood up outraged.

"Well yah. You guys are supposed to be together but your just to hard headed to admit it." Taylor stood up too coming face to face with Gabriella and they stared each other intently. Gabriella was the first to look away. She sighed and fell back onto the couch.

"Well I don't even know if we will be together."

Taylor sat back down on the couch and put a hand on Gabriella shoulder.

"What are you talking about."

Gabriella sighed again and looked straight ahead of her but not really looking at anything.

"I don't really know. I mean, everything was perfect this morning, but then I got to thinking and I just felt like something was wrong and, I don't know, it just seemed like Troy was only staying with me because of Junior."

"What made you come up with something as preposterous as that."

Gabriella head shot up. "What?"

Taylor sighed. "Troy loves you." Taylor stated simply.

Gabriella started to shake her head. "No he doesn't. He's only with me because of Junior."

"Gabriella, he does." Gabriella looked over at Taylor sadly. "He does. Do you know how excited he was for the wedding because he thought he would see you again and then when Chad never said you were coming he was so depressed. Or when he thought you had a kid with someone else. You should have seen the look in his eyes when you and him were singing for the wedding. You and him belong together. You love him and he defiantly loves you too. You should never think otherwise."

Gabriella looked at her hopefully. "You think?"

Taylor smiled. "I know."

Gabriella broke out into a smile. "He loves me?"

"Duh!" Taylor laughed. "Now go get your man!"

Gabriella laughed and stood up. She quickly hugged Taylor.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you." And with that she left.

------------------------

Gabriella quickly jumped into her car and rushed home. She could wait to talk to Troy and tell him she loved him. Five minutes later she reached her house and rushed in.

"Troy!" Having no answer she quickly ran up the stairs. She walked down the hall until she reached Troy's room. She quietly opened it.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered quietly. She looked around the room and realized that the bed was made and none of Troy's stuff was there anymore.

"Wha-" Gabriella cut herself off and ran back down the stairs. She looked around franticly until her eyes landed on the counter. On it was a piece of paper. She walked over to it and picked it up slowly. What it said on it made her want to cry.

Gabriella

I'm sorry but I think we should be apart for awhile. I really care about you but I just don't think that you feel as strongly for me as I do for you. Maybe we rushed things last night. All I know right now is that we need some space. Maybe one day we'll be together but not right now. I think we both need some time to figure things out. Just remember I love you.

-Troy

Gabriella finally let the tears come out and clutching the letter in her hand, she fell to the ground, crying.

A/N: This is longer than most of my other chapters. Hope you like. I'll try updating quickly. Thanks to all my fans! Review!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gabriella sighed for the tenth time that day, turning around onto her side. She was staying at her mom's house. The day after Troy had left, Gabriella had come here to pick up Junior. Unfortunately, when her mom and realized what state she was in she quickly rushed her into the house ignoring all of Gabriella's protests. They had sat on the couch, Gabriella with tears running down her face and her mom looking at her sympathetically as her daughter retold her everything. After talking to her mom, she had tried to leave but her mom just wouldn't let her be left alone at a time like this and had made her stay.

It had now been two months since than and Gabriella wasn't feeling much better. She was actually feeling worse as she felt she was becoming sick. She was growing deeper and deeper into depression, and was on the brink of breaking down completely. However, as terrible she was feeling, she would not let Junior see her in this state so she had always made sure she had a smile on her face. She had been neglecting him for awhile and was now making up for it. This is what she thought of as she laid on the bed. Sighing once more, she turned once more, staring up at the ceiling. She missed Troy so much and hadn't talked to or heard from him in the past two months, with the only reminder of him was the little four year old replica of the man she loved so much.

At that exact moment, in came running the little boy smiling at his mother. Gabriella quickly sat up and put a smile on her face.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I drew!" exclaimed the small little boy holding up a little picture with three people on it.

Gabriella smiled down sadly at him. "That's great Junior."

Junior smiled widely and pointed at the three stick figures as he spoke. "This is me and you mommy." He switched to the third person and Gabriella knew exactly who it was. "And this is daddy!"

"Its very nice Junior," she said making sure not to cry in front of her little baby boy.

Suddenly Juniors smiled turned into a frown. "Mommy, where is daddy?"

Gabriella glanced down at him, figuring out what to say. "I don't know sweetie."

Junior looked down at his picture and than back at his mom. "Is he going to come back?"

Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears as she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Baby I don't know if or when he's coming back."

Junior response was the burst of tears he had. Gabriella quickly took him in her arms and they sat down on the bed. Gabriella rocked Junior back and forth as he clung to her tightly, crying.

"Shh, don't worry. Everything will be okay," Gabriella said to him but she knew she was lying. Nothing was going to be alright. Once the crying had finally subsided, Gabriella gently placed Junior back down and whipped away the tears that were left.

"Why don't you go see if your grandma needs any help with dinner," Gabriella said to him, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Okay mommy," Junior said hugging his mom quickly and running out the door and down the stairs. Gabriella sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately. She stood up a few minutes later. She had a sudden hit of dizziness come over her and sat back down quickly. Once it left, she stood up again slowly and walked out the door. She was about to go down the stair when the dizziness returned full force. Not realizing she was still walking she slipped on the top stair falling forward. Her eyes widened as she started to fall. Her head connected with the banister as she tumbled down the stairs to her dreadful fate. A few seconds later she lay at the bottom of the stairs motionless. She could faintly hear two yells coming for the distance, on saying Gabriella as the other yelled mommy. Darkness quickly took over Gabriella as the steady pool of blood formed under Gabriella's head.

------------------------

"Troy you have to talk to Gabriella," Chad nagged over and over again as Troy laid on his couch looking like a complete mess.

"I can't," Troy said back plainly, not showing any emotion in his voice.

"And why not?" Chad glared down at his best friend. He just wouldn't seem to budge. He had been trying to get him to talk to her but had no success.

"Because she has to figure things out for herself." Troy missed her so much but he was scared that she didn't love him by the way she acted that morning.

"I think shes had enough time to think. Its been two months already!" Chad said exasperated. Nothing seemed to work. Suddenly he had a idea.

"What about Junior?" Troy suddenly got pelted by guilt. He had totally forgot about his son with being caught up in his own thing. Chad seeing his reaction continued. "Even if you don't want to see Gabriella you still can't just forget about your son. What kind of father would you be then?"

Troy just sat there deep in thought. Chad sighed. "Come on. You have to go see Junior even if Gabriella will be there. I'll even come with you," he said taking a chance.

Troy took in a deep breathe, releasing it a few seconds later. He glanced over at Chad and stood up.

"Fine, let me go get ready," Troy said walking into his room to change. Chad smiled widely and sat on the just vacated seat. Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing and as he looked at the screen his smile grew wider as he realized it was Taylor. "Hey Taylor," Chad said cheerfully but his smile soon turned into a frown. "Yah Troy's here," Chad said into the phone and paused. At that moment Troy came into the room and looked over at Chad. 'Who is it' he mouthed to him but Chad just waved his hand and turned around. He listened in the phone for a little while longer before talking again. "Yah we'll be right there. Bye," and with that he hung up and turned back to Troy with a grim expression on his face. Troy looked at him with an eyebrow raise.

"Is everything okay?" he asked confused.

"Troy, Gabriella's in the hospital."

------------------------

Troy rushed in through the door and found himself standing in the waiting room of the hospital with Chad coming in right behind him. He glanced around the room until his eyes landed on Junior being held by Gabriella's mom crying and extremely worried looking Taylor beside them. They quickly ran over to them. Troy quickly went over to Junior and picked him up, clutching him tightly as the little boy cried. Chad went over and sat beside Taylor, grabbing her hand and reassuring her that everything would be okay. Troy looked over at Gabriella's crying mother, fighting back tears himself.

"How is she?" he asked worriedly.

"We don't know yet." At that moment a doctor came walking into the waiting room.

"Gabriella Montez?"

Everyone stood up and rushed over. Troy was the first to speak.

"Is she okay?"

The doctor looked down at the charts in her had.

"She's lost a lot of blood and the hit on the head has caused her to go into a coma." She gave everyone a sympathetic look before continuing. "Everything seems to be okay but its up to her when and if she wakes. And also, the baby seems to be in good condition so no worries there as long as she awakens."

Everyone's head snapped up. "Baby?"

"Yes, shes about two months pregnant already."

A/N: Hope you like. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I really have to get off the computer right now. I'll try to update soon. Review!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everyone stared at the doctor, shock evident on there faces.

"Pregnant?" Gabriella's mom finally choked out after a long silence.

The doctor nodded and smiled sympathetically at them. Troy slowly sat down, Junior falling down onto his lap, still in his fathers hold.

"Pregnant," Troy said to himself.

"Yes well it seems the baby is fine but she hasn't been eating well and she is awfully small to be caring a child. It may be putting the baby's life in danger."

Gabriella's mom nodded slowly. "Can I see her?" she asked looking down at the floor, contemplating what she had just been told.

"Of course. And it would be a good idea to talk to her. In the state she is in, she may be able to hear what your saying and she may even possibly wake up," she said, trying to make things better for them.

Gabriella's mom just nodded and followed the doctor down the hallway, leaving Troy, Junior, Taylor and Chad in the waiting room. Taylor gently took hold of Junior as Chad made his way over to Troy. Troy just sat there staring into nothing and was unaware of anything going on around him.

"Are you okay?" Chad said quietly, placing a hand lightly on Troy's shoulder. Troy just shrugged in response. Chad stared at Troy worriedly. "Come on. It's okay to tell me." Troy only shrugged again. Chad, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere gave up and they sat that way for a while longer until Gabriella's mother came walking back into the waiting room sadly.

"One of you can go on in now," she said and sat down on the chair beside Taylor, who was holding Junior, and put on a brave smile for the little boy looking sadly and his grandmother.

Chad looked expectantly at Troy to go and see Gabriella but when he made no move he sighed exasperatedly.

"Troy, don't you want to go see Gabriella?" Troy just shook his head slightly, staring down into thin air with no emotion showing on his face. "Come on, what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I know something's wrong. Now just tell me what's bothering you"

"Nothing! God, will you just leave it alone!?! I just don't want to see her!" Troy snapped.

"That's the thing! Why don't you want to?!?! What is wrong with you right now! Your acting like a heartless bastard!"

"Well that's your opinion," Troy said plainly, crossing his arms like a small child.

"Why wont you just tell me? I'm you're best friend. Come on." Troy did not move an inch and stayed staring at the air but Chad noticed he was caving in so he continued. "Come on. It's okay."

"Troy, you know you can talk to me right?" Troy sighed and looked up at Chad sadly.

"I did this to her. If it wasn't for me she would be in a coma right now."

Chad looked down at Troy confusedly. "Is that what you think?" Tory nodded numbly, staring down at his hands. "Of course its not your fault Troy. No one could have stopped this from happening."

Troy shot up at looked at Chad. "Of course its my fault. If I hadn't left than I would have known about the baby and I would make sure nothing happened to Gabriella. We would have been happy. She would have actually be eating and the baby would be okay. But because of my stupidity I walked out and wasn't there when she fell. Its my fault."

Chad looked up at Troy and stood up as well. "What made you come up with that. You couldn't have known she was going to fall."

"I could have stopped it from happening! And I can't look at her when I know I'm

the cause of everything that happened and how much pain I've caused her."

"So your just going to run away again. Look where it got you the first time. Nothing good will come out of you running away. What, are you going to leave Junior here. What if something does happen to Gabriella and no ones here to take care of him. Do you want him to grow up without a father." At this point Troy looked over at Junior who was laughing lightly with his grandmother and Taylor, the sadness still evident on his face. "And what about Gabriella? What happens _when _she wakes and you're not there. Do you really want to lose her that way?"

Troy thought this over in his head until he finally came to a decision. "No."

Chad smiled down at his friend. "So, Are you going to go see her now or what?"

Troy nodded and turned around to walk to her room. He walked slowly, trying to gather all his thoughts. He stared down at his feet until he came to a sudden stop. He looked up and saw he had reached her door. Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door closing behind him softly before looking over at Gabriella. She looked so pale, probably from the blood loss. She had her had rapped in a band aid and machines all around her monitoring her condition. She was smaller than he had last seen her and he knew he had caused it. He sucked in a sharp breathe and walked over to her slowly. He moved a chair over to her bedside before grabbing hold of her hand,

"Gabi, please wake up. I need you. I can't live without you. I'm so sorry for leaving just please wake up. Please wake up Gabi and we'll be together. No matter what. I won't run away. We've done that to much. I'm here for you and I'm not going to go anywhere. Please, just wake up. Just wake up baby." Troy whispered quietly, softly stroking Gabriella's hand with tears silently running down his face. He gently kissed her hand and placed it on the bed, not letting go. He leaned his head down and closed his eyes, tears still falling freely. "I love you Gabi. I'm so sorry."

And a small tear dropped down from Troy's face, landing on Gabriella's hand, more soon cascading down his face as he choked back a sob.

A/N: So what you think? Sorry for the long wait! Was it worth it? Hope you like. Next one out soon. Review!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Troy leaned back in his chair and sighed. He closed his eyes and gently squeezed the hand in his that belonged to Gabriella. After a few minutes he opened them again and looked down at Gabriella still face. It had been two months since the accident and there had been no improvements other than Gabriella's gain in colour. Troy would come back everyday and even spent a few night at the hospital, waiting for her to wake up. On many occasions, Troy had begun to lose hope but had always snapped himself our of it and saying not to lose faith.

Troy leaned forward in his chair again and brought her hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon it. He then brought both there hands and placed it on her stomach that had begun to show. He stayed that way for a while longer until his gaze was broken by someone entering the room.

"Hello Troy," Gabriella's mother said. Troy smiled warmly up at her. "I brought Junior. He's in the waiting room." With one final glance at Gabriella, Troy and Gabriella's mother walked out into the waiting room to find Junior sitting down with Taylor.

"Hi Daddy," Junior said quietly. Troy walked over to them and picked Junior up in his arms.

"Hey Junior." Troy smiled lightly down at his son. Then he looked over at Taylor who looked smiled sadly at him. He did so back.

"Troy," Gabriella's mother began softly. Troy glanced over at her worriedly, expecting the worst, "the doctor wants to talk to me and you about Gabriella. The said it was very important."

Troy nodded a little and gave Junior a small hug before handing him back to Taylor. They than walked down the hall until they reached the doors to the doctor's office. Troy knocked on it and looked over a Gabriella's mother who seemed to be scared for the news that was about to come. He smiled at her reassuringly but she could see the fear etched into his eyes.

"Come in," came the doctors voice from inside and the both walked in. The doctor waved down to the seats, beckoning them to sit down.

"Well, I'm going to say you will have to make a very important decision. Well it had been over two months and nothing has changed so we would like you both to decide if you want to keep hoping that she will awaken, or if you want her to be put at rest." Troy stared at the doctor in shock and Gabriella's mom gasped, bring he hand up to he face shakily. "It is completely up to you but if she doesn't wake before the baby is supposed to come than there is nothing we can do. She won't be able to survive and neither would the baby. So, I put it now in your hands. So what is your decision?" the doctor said, concern evident in her at there reactions. She first looked at Gabriella's mom who just shook her head.

"I can't possible decide this! Were talking about my daughter her. I just can't!" The doctor nodded and looked at Troy.

"We need someone to decide," she stated simply.

Troy looked around helplessly. How was he supposed to make a decision like this. This was the love of his life and his child's fate at hand. And what about Gabriella. Should he just let her go and let her die peacefully. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. He looked over at the doctor pleadingly for him not to make this decision but she just looked at him sympathetically. He looked over at Gabriella's mother who was crying quietly and was staring down at her hands. He closed his eyes once again as he said the only thing he could think of.

"One month. If she doesn't wake up than you can…you can…" Troy trailed of not able to say it. He opened his eyes and looked at the doctor who was nodding. Troy just stood up and walked out the door not caring about manners, his only thought was to see Gabriella.

He quickly strode through the hospital corridor towards Gabriella's room and walked in, closing the door slowly behind him. He than looked down at Gabriella and all the pain he had began to surface as tears started to form in his eyes. He quickly went to the chair at her bedside and sat down in it, grabbing her hand.

"Gabi, please wake up. If you don't in a month, there going to, well let you go." Troy clutched Gabriella's hand desperately and look closely at her face for any hope. He sighed and wiped away some of the tears that had fallen. "This is all my fault. I'll do anything if you'll just come back to me. If you'll just wake up. Just, wake up. Please." He repeated over and over again until his voice begun to crack and his tears over powered his speaking ability. And there he sat. Crying out all his pain, clutching onto his love for dear life wanting nothing more than her to be holding him back and tell him everything would be okay.

A/N: So how did you like? This is like my quickest update in a while but it sort of counts for last weeks since I didn't than and it is kind of short. I spent time writing this while I should be doing homework but oh well. Review!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been three weeks. Three weeks and with no change. Gabriella was still in the coma, and Troy still wouldn't leave her side. He had gotten someone to cover for him at work, not wanting to leave her alone. The days were winding down and with every second that day approaches, the one month mark, Troy's heart broke further and he was growing deeper and deeper into the dark depths of depression. If it was possible, Gabriella seemed worse off than before. The colour seemed to drain out of her and she was becoming thinner. The doctors had given her the vitamins and nourishment that her and the baby needed but it didn't seem like enough. He would talk to her, everyday. And he would beg for her to awaken, and for her forgiveness. He had tried everything to get her to wake up but nothing seemed to work. If only he knew Gabriella was stuck, with only him to rescue her before the time ran out.

Gabriella's POV

It was so dark. So cold. I heard it. I heard his voice. It sounded so broken. It broke my heart. I sat here, willing to voice to disappear. Waiting for my escape from this dark place. There was a light. I longed to go through, walk into it and finally feel my peace. But I was scared, frightened at what lied on the other side. And his voice. It kept me here. Though I wanted his voice to leave, I still wanted it to stay. I felt safe with it. I just wish the pain in it would leave.

Everything was so unreal. Like a nightmare. I waited for myself to wake up. I wanted to. He told me to wake up. But I realized this wasn't a dream. I felt something in my hand. I look down and see nothing. But I know what it feels like. Troy's hand. But it wasn't there. Still his voice told me to wake up. Come back to him. I didn't want to. He had left me and I wasn't going to come back to him. But he also talked about Junior. My heart broke more.

My baby. How was he? Had he changed? How long had I been here? Was he okay? I wanted to go back. How? I waited. Troy said I had a month. How long had it been since a month? Time was ending. I was scared. I wanted to go back. But I couldn't. I couldn't face Troy. He had hurt me. He had caused me pain. He asked for forgiveness. And I knew I gave it to him. He was forgiven. For all the pain. But I was scared to go back. He could leave me again. Leave me all alone and I wasn't sure if I could handle it. His voice haunted me. It wouldn't end. I could feel his hand on mine. His arms around me. His lips on my face. But it was never there. He wasn't. I wanted to rest. I wanted the escape. I looked at the light. It was my escape. I knew what to do.

I stood and walked towards it slowly. My pace quickening. I broke into a run. And I still heard him. He sounded panicked. He told me to stay away from the light. How did he know? I froze. He told me he couldn't lose me again. He told me he loved me. I felt tears on my face. But they weren't mine. He was crying. I closed my eyes tightly. Wanting it to just go away. Him to stop his suffering. He told me he would do anything. Anything to have me back. He begged for a second chance. It broke my heart. I glanced at the light. It seemed to be taunting me. Waiting for me to enter. I knew once I went threw it everything would be over. I wanted it to be over. I closed my eyes tightly and ran. I had made my decision.

A/N: Short. Simple. Sad. Cliff Hanger. Zac Efron is hot with his new, _new_ haircut (The one on the Billboard Awards). Sorry last one was random. So what do you think? About the chapter, and his hair. LOL, I'm actually serious. Sorry once again. Ignore my weirdness. Comments? Concerns? (Not quite sure why you would have concerns but added that in anyways hehe) Well anyways, Review!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Troy sat at the edge of his chair, panicking. Gabriella's heart monitor had increased its steady beating. He gently squeezed Gabriella's hand that he had been holding for the passed hour and for a second it seemed like she had squeezed back but soon her hand lay limply in his.

"Come on Gabi. Please don't do this to me. To Junior. Or your mom. Please wake up." Troy stared down at her face looking for any sign and found no. Her heart rate increased. Thinking of anything to say, something popped into his head. "Gabi, listen to me. I want you to stay away from the light. Okay just stay away from the light," he said urgently.

Troy closed his eyes for a brief moment, fighting back his tears. After a few seconds he gained enough composure to open them once again.

"Please don't do this. Please. I can't lose you again. I love you Gabi. Please don't leave me." He couldn't fight the tears any longer and they gently fell down his face, falling upon Gabriella's pale face.

"I'll do anything. Anything! If I can just have you back. Please wake up and give me a second chance. I'll do anything. I love you Gabriella. God damn it, _I love you_!" he exclaimed tearfully.

Suddenly the door burst open and the doctors and nurses came rushing in.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to leave," on of the nurses told Troy urgently as she tried pushing him out the door.

"What's going on. Is she okay?" Troy asked hysterically, forces his tears to stay at bay.

"I don't know but sir, you must leave." And with that, Troy was pushed outside.

He stood there, silent for quite some time, letting everything sink in. Gabriella. Heart beating. Him begging, pleading. Her hand, lying dead in his. More begging. Faster heart beats. Crying. Doors banging. Doctors rushing. And Gabriella. It was all to much.

Troy quickly fell to his knees as the tears came rushing back. For all he knew, she could be dead right now. Troy glanced around. Everything was spinning. Faster and faster. His head felt light. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, biting back a scream the was building up in his throat. A few tears leaked out of his eyes. He spun around and faced the door. He backed up a little until he hit the wall. He sat on the ground and started sobbing. He starred at the door until he couldn't bare it any longer and let his head fall down in his arms. He looked like a small, scared child sitting there. He waited for so long for that door to open. And finally it did. He lifted his head up. His heart quickening. The door opening excruciatingly slow. And out came the doctor with an unreadable expression on his face. The words he spoke next made Troy freeze and his heart stop.

"She's awake."

A/N: Well there you have. She's awake. I wasn't even going to say she was awake but it took to long for this to come out and you guys deserved it for waiting so long. But wouldn't you hate me if this all had some weird twist in it. Like it was all a dream! gasp Oh my god! I just got the best idea. LOL. Awe, no worries. I promise I will not do that. This actually happened and she is awake! And as you guys would say 'they can finally be together!' And Troy will be with her. And I can't have Troy all to myself….wait, why did I have her wake up. Darn it! Well what's done is done. I'll try updating more often but I've been busy. It's Christmas break, which is almost over, and I thought I could update more but there have been so many parties to go to I just couldn't write anything. This is kind of short. I think the authors not is bigger than the actual chapter. LOL. Just kidding. I'll stop now. Review!


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical (obviously) but I do own all the guys in it (I wish) -sigh-

A/N: Well I kept you all waiting long enough. On with the story.

Chapter 18

Troy sat there, stunned. "What?" he choked out after a minute.

"Shes awake. You can go in a see her," the doctor said, smiling kindly before walking down the hall leaving Troy alone in the hall way. Troy stared at the door, dried streaks of tears down his face. He slowly stood up, using the wall for support. With a wobble in his step he slowly walked over to the door and place his hand on the knob but made no move to open it. He stood there for a second, closing his eyes and thinking before he quickly turned back around and started walking as quickly as he could down the hall.

He had to admit he was terrified to open the door. He wanted to run but than he thought of the last time he did and it ended him up here. He didn't want to go through that torture again, and as an image of Gabriella's smiling face flashed through his mind, he stopped mid step. He tightly closed his eyes and tried getting all the courage he had in before turning quickly and without another though turned and pushed the door open.

His breath caught in his throat.

There she was. Her tired eyes slowly came up to meet his and a sad smile came upon her face. He took small steps over to the chair at her bedside and sat down. He slowly reached out and grabbed her hand, his eyes never leaving her face.. He sat there for a moment, staring at her face until he couldn't take it any longer and quickly stood up, releasing her hand.

Gabriella's eyes turned frightened as he stood up, thinking he was going to leave but instead he sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Never ever do that to me again," he pleaded quietly into her neck and held on to her desperately.

Gabriella held on to him tighter, hearing him and she smiled faintly as a tear slipped out of her eye. She felt something wet drop onto her neck and realized he was crying.

"I'm so sorry. I won't ever leave you again. Please forgive me," he begged. When she never replied he began to worry and pulled away and stared at her face.

"You forgive me, right?" he asked quietly with a helpless expression on his face.

"Forgive you for what?" she said as she gave him a tearful smile.

He quickly returned the smile before bring his face closer to hers and placing his lips delectably on hers.

She pulled away after a second and looked at him questionably.

"Is it true?" she asked, hope overflowing in her voice.

"Is what true?" he asked confused.

"That you love me," she said closing her eyes for a second, not wanting to think she was imagining things when she had heard him say I love you while she was in a coma.

His face broke out quickly into a smile.

"More than anything," he said, kissing her again.

They sat there for a while, wrapped up in each others arms and relishing in the silence until Gabriella worriedly looked at Troy.

"Where Junior? How is he? Is he okay?"

Millions of questions started flowing from Gabriella's mouth as she glanced around, checking if he was in the room.

Troy chuckled amusedly while reassuring her he was fine and would be later the with her mom. He quickly pulled her back so she was leaning against his chest and he rested his hands on her stomach._ Oh god. How am I supposed to tell her?_ He wondered how she hadn't realized the swell in her belly as she was about two months pregnant.

"Gabriella, remember the night we spent together," he said, choosing his word carefully.

"Yah," she said as he voice screamed out that she was worried about what he was about to say.

"Well, we got a present," he told he without establishing what he meant.

She gazed up at him confused and saw him advert his eyes to her stomach and she slowly glanced down also. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her stomach and she placed a gentle hand on top of his staring at it in wonder.

"Where having a baby?" she asked as she stared up at Troy. He smiled slightly, not sure how she would react once she finally progressed it.

"Like another baby?" She looked down again looking amazed and becoming excited. Troy released a relieved sigh and chuckled amusedly.

"Yes we are."

"How far is it?" she dazedly asked, not yet fully registering it just yet.

"Almost three months."

"What!?!? I've been out that long.?" She gazed at him, shocked.

He nodded his head sadly and Gabriella saw a flash of pain go through his eyes. She quickly recovered from the shock and let her eyes soften as she looked beck at him, sadness creeping over her as well. She quickly pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into her neck.

"You really scared me you know," he said more of a statement that a question. "I thought I'd lost you."

She pulled back from the hug and looked at his face as she saw a single tear fall down his face. She rose her hand a wiped it away gently. "It's over now."

"I love you Gabriella."

"I love you Troy."

Troy looked thoughtful for a second until her seemed to come up with a decision.

"Gabriella, I know this isn't really the best place to ask you this but it just seems to feel right and I don't have a ring or anything but I just want you to know something." Gabriella gasped at what he was about to do and as tears sprung to her eyes. "I love you and I want to spend my life with you. We have one kid already and I in a couple months were going to have another. But I want us to be a family officially. I want to wake up next to you ever day. I want to go to sleep every night with you by my side. I want for us to spend the rest of our lives together. And I know we haven't been together for that long but I know I should have asked you this five years ago. I love you. I'm just sad I waited so long. But right now, here, I'm asking you to please make me the happiest man alive, as you have done so many times already, and be my wife?"

Gabriella sat there for a second trying to over come her tears but as she couldn't speak she just quickly nodded her head and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

And with a whispered I love you against the others lips, they new this was how it was meant to be.

A/N: I'm sad! This is like the last chapter and it is now 4:30am and I just finished it. I might do a epilogue

if you guys want. tear I can't believe its over. No more cliff hangers. LoL. Its up to you what happens next. You decide. Oh and check out my new story. You might like it. Its called pain, secret, depression and love but its only a trailer so far. I want to say a big huge thank you to all my fans. Because then I never would have wrote more than two chapters. Its all for you. Love you all. Okay now the emotional part is over, Review! I'll answer any of you questions. And yes, I did a happy ending. Hope you enjoy! Love you all. And check my other stories out. Bye!


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue- Memories over the years.

2 months later

Troy walked into the living room only to meet with the sight of Gabriella sitting on the couch intently watching the TV with a hand rested lightly on her budging stomach. He smiled warmly and walked up in front of her, blocking her veiw.

"Troy, I'm trying to watch my show," Gabriella whined with a slight pout.

Troy chuckled quietly, shaking his head, switched the TV off and gently pulled her up. "Come on you have to eat."

"But I'm not hungry," she said but followed him anyways.

"I don't care. The baby has to eat and so do you," Troy said pointedly.

Gabriella looked down at her stomach and smiled. "Imagine, in a few months we will have another baby," Gabriella grinned and released a sigh. Troy laughed and pulled her close to him with one arm and kissed her forehead. They smiled at each other as they entered the kitchen to see the table already set up.

"Where's Junior?" Gabriella wondered, glancing around.

"I called him down. What is that kid doing?" Troy pretended to be angry but couldn't help the smile creeping up on his face.

"I'll go get him." Gabriella said turning around about to walk out the door when Troy stopped her.

"No, no. I'll go get him. You sit down." He gently guided her towards the chair before she could start protesting and was out the door in a flash, his foot steps heard going up the stairs.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. Ever since she was let out of the hospital Troy wouldn't let her do anything on her own. He would even bring her breakfast in bed to make sure she didn't have to 'work to much' and to make sure she ate properly after being out for so long. She glanced down and her eyes caught sight of the diamond on her hand. Troy had gotten it only a few days after he had proposed. She slowly brought it closer and examined it close up. She slightly trailed her finger over it and looked at the large diamond. Soon, she would officially be a Bolton though Troy says shes been one all along. She dropped her hand back on her lap just as she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen and Juniors laughter filling the air. The door quickly opened and in came Junior getting a piggy back ride from Troy. Troy quickly spun himself around causing another series of laughs coming from not only Junior but Troy and Gabriella.

"Mommy!" Junior yelled as Troy placed him on the ground and he ran to Gabriella. He jumped on to her lap,, narrowly missing her stomach.

"Whoa, Junior. You have to be more careful." Troy said looking at Gabriella concerned but she just gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry mommy. Did I hurt the baby?" Junior said in the same tone as Troy as he gazed intently at her stomach and placed a hand on it. Gabriella laughed at the familiarities between them.

"Don't worry honey. The baby's fine." She said to not only Junior but Troy. They both relaxed considerably causing Gabriella to and turn and try to suppress a laugh. If there wasn't the age gap between them then they would be considered twins.

Gabriella was quickly knocked back to reality by Junior. "How much longer Mommy?"

Gabriella smiled as Troy came and sat beside them and pulled the chair closer so he could put his arm around Gabriella and looked at Junior. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest before answering.

"Oh, only 2 more months." She said and for a moment they all sat there in complete serenity until Troy sighed.

"Come on you too. We have to eat. The foods getting cold."

Gabriella gently placed Junior on the ground as he climbed into his chair. Gabriella turned to Troy who was staring at her and gently leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too."

Once they broke apart they both glanced at Junior and started to laugh. He had part of the table cloth covering his head and his finger in his ears singing "She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. She'll be coming road the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be-" Suddenly he stopped and took his fingers out and listened for a second. He pulled the table cloth off his head slowly.

"Are you done yet?" He question cautiously.

They both laughed as Troy said, "Yah bud. Were done."

Junior sat up relieved and let out a sigh as he began eating. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled. Troy grabbed her hand and they ate with there hands connected.

------------------------

1 month 20 days

Gabriella groaned as she tried to sit up in her bed. She gently shook Troy with all the strength she had.

"Troy," she whispered weakly. After all, it was 3 in the morning. She called his name again but this time he finally opened his eyes tiredly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He said sitting up. He glanced down and saw she was having a hard time sitting up so he helped her and got her to lean against the head board. He moved her hair out of her face and looked at her pain ridden face. "Baby what's wrong?" He looked at her concerned.

"The baby," she managed to breathe out.

"What is it Gabi?" He began to panic.

"It's coming."

"Now?!" Troy shot up out of the bed and looked around fiercely. "What do I do?"

Gabriella shut her eyes tightly as another contraction began. "Get the bag and get Junior ready. Call our parents and tell them to meet us at the hospital."

"Right!" He quickly began to follow her instructions. A few minutes later in came Troy and a sleeping Junior in his arm and the bag in his other.

"Okay lets go," he said helping Gabriella up as much as he could.

"Troy it hurts." Gabriella said once shes was on her feet. She had tears running down her face.

"Gabi don't worry. It's going to be okay." He told her reassuringly though he was on panic mood inside.

She nodded her head and he quickly kissed her and they all went downstairs cautiously.

------

"Excused me! Anyone?" Troy rang the bell furiously at the front desk. He turned around and helped Gabriella sit down. He had already laid Junior down on the chair beside her. He quickly wiped away Gabriella's tears.

"Anyone?" He yelled again and this time a nurse came in from the back room. Troy ran up to her quickly. "My fiancé's having a baby!"

The nurse quickly got a wheel chair and her and Troy helped her into it. Troy heard the door open and saw his mom and dad running in with Gabriella's.

"Troy! Gabriella!" They all ran up and Gabriella's mom crouched down in front of Gabriella.

"Baby are you okay?" she concern asked.

"Mom it hurts."

"Gabriella don't worry, you've been through this before. You can do this." She smiled reassuringly.

Gabriella shook her heard wildly. "No mom. This is worse."

Troy's head shot up towards her.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella's mom asked.

"This isn't like before. It's way worse mom."

Troy panicked more. "Nothings wrong right?" He asked.

"I don't know Troy."

The nurse finally interrupted them. "Please, if you'll all clear. She must go now. One of you can come along."

Troy stood there motionless. He wanted to go but he couldn't just leave Junior out here. Troy's mom reading his thoughts pushed him forward.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of Junior."

Troy smiled and quickly followed. Gabriella grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too." He smiled gently at her, fighting back his tears.

"If something happens, take care of Junior." She said smiling sadly.

Troy froze. "What? Nothings going to happen. Nothing!"

"Troy ple-" She was cut of but arriving at a door and being placed on a bed. The nurse rushed out to get the doctor leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. Once Troy stood motionless she finally spoke.

"Troy?"

He seemed to snap back to reality and came over to her sitting on the side of the bed. He just stared at her intently.

"Take care of him okay?" Gabriella winced as another wave of pain came over her. "Take care of this baby too. Okay?"

Troy let the tears flow. "Nothings wrong. Everything's going to be okay. You can't leave me."

Gabriella gave him a reassuring smile though small. "Maybe its nothing. Its just didn't hurt this bad before. I don't want to take any chances."

"No." Troy shook his head. "Tell me its okay. Tell me nothings going to happen," he said hysterically.

"I love you Troy." She said sadly.

"God damnnit. No! This isn't the end."

"It isn't." She smiled slightly. Troy seemed to calm down a bit. "I think its going to be alright. I _feel_ it. But I really don't want to take any chances. Just promise me, _if_ anything happens you'll take care of them."

Troy nodded numbly. "Only if you promise to try your hardest to make it through. I know you. Your strong. You can do this."

Gabriella reached up at wiped a tear from his cheek. He tried to smile though it was too pained to be considered a warm one.

"I love you Gabriella."

"Troy I'm not telling you I love you." Troy's eyes shone with immense hurt though Gabriella continued. "I wont say I love you because then it'll be goodbye. And if we say goodbye now how will I possibly keep my promise." Gabriella laughed lightly.

Troy relished a relieved sigh though he was not entirely sure if he should be. He leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly the door burst open and in came the nurse with a doctor.

"I'm sorry it took so long." He said quickly and started checking on Gabriella. Troy looked out the window and took in a shaky breath. Troy looked over at the doctor as he began to speak again.

"The baby's cramming. It has to come out right now." Troy walked over to Gabriella to see her looking at him frightened. He quickly reached her and kiss her forehead.

"Come on Gabi. You can do this. You've done it before." Gabriella nodded as tears came out again.

"On the count of three is want you to push, okay?" Gabriella nodded and Troy grabbed her hand squeezing it for reassurance. Not only for her but also himself. _Come on Troy. Be strong. Breath! In. Out. Oh god do NOT pass out! Do not panic! I'm panicking!. Mommy! Okay. Breathe. Oh this is so not working…._

------------------------

Troy walked into the almost empty waiting room. Gabriella's mom was the first to notice him. She placed Junior on the ground and he ran up to Troy.

"Daddy!" Troy smiled and caught him as he jumped through the air.

"Hey Junior. You tired?" Troy asked as he saw his eyes closing but him trying to fight it off.

"Nope," Junior denied. Troy smiled as he thought back on when he would always do that when he was younger, not wanting to go to sleep.

"So?!" Troy's head shot up to his mom as her, his dad, and Gabriella's mom all looked up expectantly.

Troy deciding to let them wait and pretended to play dumb. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Troy!" His mom warned.

"Oh that!" Troy pretended to be shocked. "Oh we just had a little baby girl that's all," Troy told them as if it was nothing though he was jumping for joy inside.

Gabriella and his mom both gushed over this and ran up to him, hugging him tightly but watching out for Junior who had let sleep take over him as he had his head rested on Troy's shoulder.

"Can we go see them." Troy nodded. The quickly ran off and Troy was about to follow when his dad interrupted him.

"Troy I'm very proud of you." He smiled down at Troy and hugged him. Troy smiled to as he hugged with one arm. He sifted Juniors weight making sure not to disturb him.

"Come on. Let's go save Gabriella," and they both walked into the room to see Gabriella smiling at a little girl in her arms that was being gushed at by the two women. Gabriella quickly called him over and he quickly obliged. He sat down by the bed and put Junior in his lap, his head on Troy's chest. Gabriella looked down at Junior's sleeping face. She pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. She leaned her head against Troy's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Both of them looked at the beautiful new baby.

"So what's her name?" Troy mom asked as all three watched the family interact.

Gabriella looked up and smiled before turning to Troy. "Well we haven't really decided but I want Troy to decide since he wasn't here for Junior for the first couple of years. Which I know he really wanted to be." Troy smiled at Gabriella who returned it. "I want him to be apart of this as much as is possible."

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead and looked at her questionably. "Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded and a large grin formed on Troy's face. He stared at the little girl for a minute before deciding.

"Cassandra Nicole Bolton."

"Cassandra Nicole Bolton it is." They both finally looked to there parents only to meet with the sight of both mothers crying and Troy's dad chuckled and brought the mothers into a hug.

"My baby's growing up." Troy's mother said gushing over him making him blush. Gabriella nudged him slightly chuckling herself.

They finally got out of the hug. "Come on lets leave these love birds alone." And with that they all walked out with one final goodbye."

Junior started to stir and finally opened his eyes tiredly.

"Hey bud. Want to see your baby sister," Troy asked ruffling his hair.

Junior nodded him head enthusiastically. Gabriella smiled and made it possible for him to see. Junior looked at her amazed and giggled.

"So daddy. Want to hold your little girl," Gabriella asked teasingly.

Troy looked uncertain. "I'm not so sure."

"Come on, don't be scared." Gabriella gently handed Cassandra to Troy as he held her cautiously. Gabriella pulled Junior into her lap and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his.

It was so a Kodak moment.

-------

"But I don't want to go," Troy whined and for a moment Gabriella could have almost mistaken him for Junior.

"Go. You and Junior need to sleep. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Troy frowned and gave her his best puppy dog look.

Gabriella laughed. "Nice try. Now go home."

Troy let out a big sigh. "Fine." And gave her on last kiss before picking up Junior, giving Cassandra a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door.

"I love you Troy." And she walked back to the bed with a smile.

------

2 months later

Gabriella pulled back the curtains, revealing herself in a white dress flowing down elegantly to the ground.

"So?" she asked as she looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"Troy's going to drop dead," Taylor told her, getting teary eyed.

"Gosh now I hope that doesn't happen." Gabriella turned to look at Taylor. "Awe Taylor, don't cry." She quickly rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's just….wow. I can't believe you and Troy….not you and _Troy_ but you know, you and him and this and I'm just going to shut up now."

Gabriella laughed as she felt tears slide down her cheeks. "Gosh your making me cry and its not even the wedding yet."

Suddenly the door was opened and in walked Chad, causing both girls to break out of there hug.

"Now what are you too lovely lady's doing here."

Taylor walked over to Chad and he pulled her into a hug.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. "Well don't I feel left out."

Chad chuckled and stepped back from Taylor as she left to go check on the progress of the ceremony preparations. "You look beautiful Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled as he opened his arms, welcoming her into a friendly hug. Once they broke apart she looked at him knowingly. "Now what are you here for."

Chad pretended to be hurt as he clutched his chest. "Gabriella, I'm shocked. How could you insist something like that."

Gabriella placed her hands on her hips and looked sternly at him.

Chad pretended to sigh exasperatedly. "Okay Troy wanted me to spy on you guys."

Gabriella smiled. "And why would he want you to do that."

"For some reason he has this crazy notion that you don't want to marry him anymore. Boy's got issues."

Gabriella laughed at what Chad said and walked back over to the mirror to look at herself.

"So?" Chad questioned.

Gabriella looked back at Chad questionably. "So what?"

"Well I told you. Troy wanted to know if you were okay. So are you because I'm pretty sure he'll pass out if I come back with nothing."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "How can I no be okay. I'm practically about to pass out myself from the anticipation."

Chad smiled. "Well good. I probably have to go and tell Troy. I wasn't kidding about the passing out." Chad turned to go but Gabriella yelled back over for him. He turned as she went over to the baby carriage and pulled out a little girl playing with a teddy bear. She brought her over to Chad and gently handed her over to him. He looked over at Gabriella once she was safely in his arms and stared at her. She just smiled back.

"She'll hopefully calm him down for the mean time. Just hope I can stay calm without her." She smiled at her daughter. "And tell him I love him."

Chad chuckled and walked out the door. Gabriella smiled with a sigh and started to finish her make up.

--------

Troy passed back and for in the dressing room waiting for Chad to finally come back. He ran his hand through his hair and fell back onto the chair. After a minute the door opened and Chad stepped in with and unsuspected guest. Troy smiled and went over to him and picked up his daughter carefully.

"Gabriella thought it would be best if she was here with you to help you calm down."

Troy looked over at Chad. "Is she okay."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yes shes fine. She wanted me to tell you she loves you."

Troy smile widened and he looked back at his daughter as he began to gush over her.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Here we go."

-------

Troy stood at the end of the aisle waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin. Troy glanced at his parents to see his dad comforting his mom and he could distinctively her something along the line 'oh my baby's all growing up. I remember when he ran around the block naked, why can't we go back to that.' Troy quickly averted his eyes feeling a rush of heat crawled up his neck. _Oh god_. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard a few people chuckling quietly.

_Kill me. Kill me now._

_But then you won't get to be with Gabriella, Junior and Cassandra._

_Hmmmm. Good point._

_But I don't think she'll want to marry you._

_And why not?!?!_

_Well I don't think she'll want to be with someone who talks to himself. Probably will think you're crazy._

_Why _am_ I talking to myself?_

_I don't know but your still doing it._

Troy looked around expecting someone to have known what he was thinking.

_God I _am_ going crazy._

"Hey Troy," Taylor said looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you see, we were in the dressing room and well I don't know what happened but…oh god Troy it was terrible." Taylor quickly turned around facing away from Troy.

"What? What happened? Is Gabriella okay?" Troy began to panic. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my-_

Taylor's voice started shacking. "Gabriella just started to hyperventilating and I don't know. The next second she was on the ground, passed out."

Troy started breathing deeply. "What?" Troy looked around helplessly. What do I do? Oh god. Gabriella?

Suddenly Taylor burst out…..laughing? Troy looked at her angrily. _Why is she laughing. Gabriella could be dead! Well not _dead_! But still!_

"I'm sorry Troy. Chad was right, that is way to easy. Gabriella's in the dressing room with Junior." She smiled innocently but Troy wasn't going to be fooled.

"You did that for a joke?" Troy asked whispered menacingly. Taylor's smiled quickly dropped.

"Uhh yah." Taylor slowly backed away from Troy as he was frightening her. Troy's eyes we filled with fury. _Whoa. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I'm going to kill Chad if Troy doesn't kill me right now._

Taylor quickly began to apologize. "I'm sorry Troy. Chad convinced me to do it. I'm so sorry. It wasn't funny. Don't worry, Gabriella's okay and will be down in a minute. Please forgive me. What can I do so you forgive me?"

Troy breathed in deeply and let it out trying to calm down. "Its okay Taylor."

Taylor quickly shook her head. She felt completely terrible. "No its not. What can I do?"

Troy shook his head. "Don't worry. Its fine as long as you _never_ do that again."

"I won't. I promise." Taylor quickly pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Its fine Taylor, " he reassured.

"How about I bring Cassandra down here. Would that help?"

Troy just smiled. "Sure that would be great."

Taylor nodded vigorously and ran down the aisle. On her way out she slapped Chad on the side of his head before going through the doors..

Troy smiled nervously, hoping his heart would started beating again soon.

------

"Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton take Gabriella Maria Montez to be you lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickliness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."

Troy smiled as he rubbed his thumb across her hand, and without one moment in hesitation her answered. "I do."

"Do you, Gabriella Maria Montez take Troy Alexander Bolton to be you lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickliness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."

Gabriella smiled. "I do."

Troy smiled at her and gently brought her hand to his lips. 'I love you' he whispered.

She smiled and whispered it back.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Troy grinned and leaned in to give Gabriella a passionate kiss causing Gabriella to chuckle against his lips

-------

Gabriella watched Troy talk to his mom as she gushed over him and glanced down at the little girl in her arms. _Could it get anymore perfect._

"I can't believe your married! I mean it seems like it was high school just yesterday!" Taylor said excitedly.

"I know. And me and Troy are finally married. And we have two amazing little babies! When are you and Chad going to have a kid. Cassandra will need a little friend." Gabriella laughed but it soon died off as she saw Taylor looking around nervously.

"Your not…?" Taylor looked at Gabriella guiltily. "Your pregnant?!?!" Gabriella exclaimed attracting some unwanted attention.

"Shhhh," Taylor looked around panicky. "Yes I am but Chad doesn't know yet."

Gabriella smiled gently and handed Cassandra to her mom, pulling Taylor up towards a more secluded place.

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"I'm scared in how he'll react. He may pass out." Taylor complained.

Gabriella smiled reassuringly. "Tell him right now. He'll be ecstatic!"

Taylor looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Gabriella pushed Taylor into the direction Chad was in and giggled as she saw how nervous she was and how concerned he was.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella spun around to come face to face with a smiling Troy.

"Preparing myself for Chad passing out." Troy looked at her, confused and she just smiled and shook her head. "Forget it."

Troy looked unsure for a second before grinning. "Well I believe it is time for us to share our dance."

Troy extended his hand and Gabriella grabbed it as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Troy asked as she rested her head against his chest.

Gabriella giggled. "I believe you have. But its still nice to hear."

He held her tighter as he rested her head on hers. "I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too Troy."

"And imagine in a coupe of hours we'll be on a flight to Hawaii."

Gabriella rose her head and smiled sadly. "I just can't believe were going to be away from Junior and Cassandra for two weeks."

"Yah but we'll have some privacy on our honeymoon. Hmmm…what could we possibly do with all that time." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but laughed as she gently hit his arm.

"Remember what happened the last two times."

"Yah but it wasn't so bad. And we could always have another kid."

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "Not just yet."

Troy smiled and kissed her gently on her lips. "I really do love you Gabriella. More than anything."

Gabriella looked away. "If you don't stop soon your going to have to deal with a crying wife Bolton."

Troy laughed. "Okay okay. But you can't call be Bolton anymore. Your one too now."

"Seems too good to be true."

"Well believe it Mrs. Bolton."

----------------

15 years later

Troy sat at the kitchen counter and read the newspaper while Gabriella made breakfast for there three kids. Junior was now 20 and was visiting for his spring break. He was attending college on a basketball scholarship. Like father like son. Cassandra was 15 and about to give her father a heart attack. And there youngest was 8. A little kid by the name of Alyssa. She was one of the cutest kids in the world. They were the perfect family.

Gabriella set down the plates on the table as she called down all the kids to come and eat. Junior came in and sat by his Troy.

Troy placed the paper down as he began to eat. "So how are things with you and Alison?"

Alison was his girlfriend that he had met in high school. It was during a particular vacation. At a particular ski lodge. What could they say. Troy and Gabriella couldn't stay away from that place forever. And it seems that Junior was following in there footsteps more than he even knew.

Junior smiled. "It's great. I was wondering if I could bring her here for the summer. She wants to meet you all." Seeing Troy's raised eyebrow Junior nodded. "Yah I didn't get it either. I mean she's come to dinner so many times already but she say she doesn't _really_ know you guys. So I kind of invited her here. So you kind of can't say no." Junior smiled innocently at his dad and Troy just shook his head, smiling.

"Sure she can come. She can stay in the _guest room_," Troy said staring pointedly at Junior playfully.

"Ah come on. Where the fun in that?" Junior said jokingly with a smile.

"Junior!" Gabriella exclaimed, shocked.

"Mom no worries. I'm just kidding."

"You better be young man," Gabriella said sternly.

"Awe come here." Junior got up and grabbed Gabriella in a bare hug, lifting her up off the ground before placing her back down.

"Just like his father," Gabriella muttered as she went back to check the food and Junior sat back down. Both Troy and Junior chuckled as they heard a someone running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Alyssa giggled happily as she jumped up into Troy's lap.

"Hey angel. Where's Cassandra?" Troy asked as he smiled at his daughter.

"She on the phone. With _Jake_." Alyssa giggled happily as Gabriella smiled at her and gave her a small plate of food which she dug into happily.

"Jake?"

"He's a very nice boy."

"Hey I know what boys his age think about. And no kid is having _those_ sort of thoughts about _my_ daughter," Troy said angrily.

"Oh don't worry about it." But Troy ignored her as he kept mumblings under his breath.

"I was 15 once time. And I know what they think about."

"Yah like a million years ago." Junior chuckled.

Troy ignored him as he stared at Gabriella.

"He a good kid," Gabriella assured

Troy's eyes narrowed. "And how would you know this?"

"He came over to the house while you were at work," Gabriella said simply.

Troy got out of his seat, placing Cassandra who was still sitting on his lap in the seat so she could continue eating beside her brother who ruffled her hair as Troy made his way over to Gabriella and was about to talk when Cassandra came down.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. I'm going to my friends!" Cassandra tried making it passed her parents but didn't get far.

"Hold it." Cassandra turned to nervously at her fathers tone. "And where do you think your going dressed like that."

Cassandra looked at her outfit of short jean shorts and a tank top. (A/N: It covers everything, Troy just blows it over proportion. It does not look slut like. Just so you know.)

"To my friends?" Cassandra asked unsurely, hoping that was the right answer.

Troy's eyes narrowed. "And who exactly is this 'friend'?"

Gabriella pulled Troy to her. "Troy," she warned dangerously.

"Hey, I just want to know a answer to a simple question. Is that so bad?"

Troy turned to Cassandra waiting for an answer. She looked to her mom for help but Gabriella smiled apologetically.

Cassandra sighed. "I'm going to Jake's house."

Troy nodded, no expression before he spoke again. "I want you to go upstairs _right now _and change into something baggy."

"Dad," she whined. "It's like 50 degrees outside."

"Now Troy. I used to wear clothes like that."

Troy dropped into a day dream. "I know." He sighed and after a minute as Gabriella waited for him to snap out of it he still hadn't she hit him on the back of the head.

"Ewww. This so ruins my breakfast. First my little sister wearing that. And now a very disturbing mental image of mom….wearing that. Well I'm officially scared for life," Junior said pushing his breakfast away.

"Not helping." Cassandra glared at her brother before looking back at her father.

"So mom, you were saying." Cassandra said eagerly, hoping to get out of this mess.

"Right. I wore that and I never heard you complain."

"I wonder why," Junior whispered under his breathe receiving another glare from his Cassandra.

"And what makes it any different that Cassandra is wearing that?"

Troy looked at her in a 'are you serious' way. "She my daughter. And you're my wife. I can look at you. No one can look at my daughter. End of story." Troy huffed and leaned against the counter, arms crossed defiantly.

"Cassandra, have fun at Jake's Be home soon." Gabriella said smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mom!" And with that Cassandra ran out the room before her dad could say anything else.

"Come on Alyssa. I'll take you to the park. I think dad might blow up." Junior picked up his sister as he saw Troy glaring at Gabriella and began walking out the door.

"But I don't want daddy to blow up. I love daddy." Alyssa looked back at Troy who smiled gently at her innocent look. As soon as the door was closed his smile dropped and he gave a fierce look at Gabriella.

"I can't believe you let her go like that."

"Oh come on Troy. Jake's a good kid." As she noticed him glaring at the floor she wrapped her arms around him and made him look at her. "_Cassandra's_ a good kid."

Troy's look softened at her words and his glare completely vanished when she leaned in a kissed him.

After a moment she pulled back and began walking away but Tory pulled her back in his arms.

"What? That's all I get. Come on. I just went through hell. I don't think my heart going to start beating for a while."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him deeply. This time he was the one who pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"So, we have the house to ourselves. How about we stat on a forth kid."

Gabriella squealed as he threw her over his shoulder.

"And I'm making sure it a guy this time," he mumbled under his breath.

**The End**

A/N: Okay…so this is really long. Consider it a gift from me to you. I just hope you had good time with reading this last chapter. Please review. Just for this chapter at least. Oh and they don't have another kid. Just so you know. Though I think you know what they did. I was going to write more but I really wanted to get this out. Anyways…Bye. Review! And check out my other stories!


End file.
